The Diary Of Jake Ryman Update!
by Swashbucler1
Summary: Note: This is for people who have read my story the Life of Jake Ryamn.! This is just me updating what has happend so far with all the mistakes in my The Diary Of Jake Ryman sotry :
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is mainly for darkmidnightice because he is the one asking all the questions and setch :P

Okay,so first off i made a mistake in my last chapter (9) well alot of them lol.

Its cat not car, my bad, it sounds pretty stupid, yeah the car killed it wtf.

Yeah, well this second mistake you can kiiiind of overlook, what Geoff calls the klan, i guess you could say that he told them about it before hand, but they were with there dad not Geoff (Pronounced Jeff)

Now this last one again, you could say well he found them in the base and gave it them and that was just a piece of advice.

Also darkmidnightice i am not going to kill the cat anytime soon, but I'm trying to cover his entire life, witch i may cover up with, there was a few missing pages lol. Well there would be if they just found it out and about, but mostly i will... well you will get it when i write it.

And ill add, get ready for an action sceene soon thats all I'm saying.

And it wasn't 2 years it was 3 in the bunker.

Now this is to The-Closet-geek: well, yes i am quite your... 13 I'm doing this as to help me improve my writing skills as i hope to be an author when I'm older. I do spell check i write this on word, but the thing is i sometimes forget the difference in where and were. Anyway you know what i mean.

Yeah, but i don't know what you mean by beta readers lol.

Alright well I'm not going to lie, i have always had a love for post apocalyptic (Spelling?) scenarios thats why I Am Legend is my all time favourite film, and this is more in that sense than fallout 3, its like if they nuked i am legend instead of a desase, so it has all the modern say stuff (Family guy/Simpsons/facebook (fell free to add me on facebook its Swash Buclerone)

Alright so the bit with the radioation stuff, well i guess i didn't say this properly, but i mean its the future right so i mean they can have this right? So thee are vents in there that convert the air, and i mean if your going to call me out on that then what about the vaults, no trees there so where does the oxygen come from.

Okay Stikibunn (Nice name :D)

So anyway well just read ^^^^

Also, there is nothing saying that Melbourne wasn't nuked, i mean i don't know much about the fallout universe, i mean i only played fo3 but i played it alot, i wish i hadn't waited so long, i didn't know much about it when it came out, then i looked into it online a little bit (When i first heard of it i thought it was a racing game LOL!) anyway, its a book so let me use my imagination if i want austraillia nuked then it will be okay? Because I'm somekind of man who tells people where to nuke things in my mind..... uh oh there goes maths :(

Also thanks again to darkmidnightice Its mainly you that has kept me going because i stopped my other book due to lack of support although i will restart it later in the holls when I'm done with this. Because I'm going to have finished with it in a few months or so i think, i mean i... OOOH I DONT WANT TO SAY! Anyway thanks to all who read and setch :) also, please check out my YouTube videos at .com/user/swashbucler1 and also check my friend .com/user/joystickjunkie64 he makes a fallout 3 playthrough witch is hilarious and he is going to make a video of Geoff, you know the one he puts on YouTube so that aught to be good :D.

PEACES!


	2. You Choose what Happens Next!

Milk. Alright, well i haven't written a new chapter, well i started one a few months ago but i came up with some new ideas, witch i would like you to help e with. Okay well in a week i will stop taking votes and start writing but here you go.

They get fed up of waiting Jake follows some of "The Klan" takes there armour and they sneak out of there like SNAKE!

Jake gets attacked by a baby rad scorpion gets poisoning the other scorpions take out that outpost of "The Klan" and Jake and his team have to hold up in the room against scorpions.

All of the above i.e.:. Scorpions take out one of his friends and they all stealth out like EKANS!

Dont wory i have the rest thought out but i didn't know witch to choose without spoiling what i want to happen later.

As always Subscribe to me on YouTube: .com/user/swashbucler1

Oh and also i got the V for Vendetta Graphic Novel so it might take up some more time with the book as am enthralled with it rolf.


	3. Voteing time is up

Voteing time is up, no one voted so i went with secret option E that i just came up with – Nuclear winter !


End file.
